On The Edge
by YOSHINA
Summary: She was on the edge of breaking down until he saved her.


Overbearing sadness sweeping throughout her entire body, her nerves barely tingle as she stepped forward onto the ledge.

The sound of a strange voice ripping through the still silence of the bridge shot the woman's heart into her throat as a cold rush of anger washed over her.

"What the hell do you think ya' doin'?"

A small smile curled at the corners of her mouth before swallowing back the growing lump in her throat. The tension was about enough to knock her over where she stood.

"What I tell you about comin' here, Daryl?" She retorted. "I say you get back before dark comes."

"Jesus, Ami!" Daryl seethed. "What the hell? Get ya' ass down from there!"

She didn't say anything, but he quickly caught the odd look in her eyes. Once again muscling through a lapse of stunned silence, Daryl's voice spated. "Don't you hear? I said ya' ass down from there!"

Dark hair framing her face in messy waves while dark circles rimming her once bright hazel eyes, the woman gruffed. "Don't think you can tell me what to do anymore, Daryl. Even in this sort of situation, your words mean nothin' to me now."

"What in the name of hell, do ya think your doing? You plan on jumpin' or somethin'?"

Snaring back, Ami gritted her teeth in annoyance. "What if I am? What is it to you?"

Daryl eyed her wearily; silent as the grave as he weighed the options of rather or not to force her down from the bridge's ledge or wait for her to come down herself. "Is that what you want now? To end ya' life?"

"Doesn't it even matta'?" She paused. "No matta' where we turn or where we go, we'll always end up being chase by those damn walkers. Do ya honestly think I wanna waste my life runnin' away?"

He shifted uncomfortably, flicking his eyes back up to meet her.

"I'm tired ya know. Tired of running, tired of hiding, tired of always having to look behind my back in every nook and cranny. If dying is the only way I could get some damn peace, then so be it."

"You can't be serious." Daryl protested. "Ya' gonna go off and kill ya'self 'cause you want some God damned peace? What 'bout the rest of us? Have ya ever though 'bout how this affect us? How'll it affect me?"

Her eyes narrowed, more in disbelief than aggravation as she briefly take a glance back to him. "I-"

"If you go off and kill ya self, how do ya' expect me to get any peace?" Daryl sighed, meandering towards her. "Ya say your tired of running, how do ya think we feel? Everyday we have to fight for our lives, but you know why I do it?"

Ami riveted her gaze on him wordlessly before hearing him whistled lowly. "I do it 'cause of you."

She hung her head slightly, wishing she was anywhere but where she was at that moment. Eyes casted to the side, he continued. "Even though there are times when I think offin' myself will be better than livin' in this hell hole, I'm reminded of you. Bein' the last good thing I have left in the world, I'll continue to fight, run, and hide for ya'."

Clinching his fist, he was barely able to control his emotions. "Given up like that, I neva' quiet thought you'll be sucha coward and take the easy way out."

"I'm not a coward."

Daryl's head snapped up. "Don't ya think you doin' somethin' cowardly right now? You want to live now or not? Just answer that one question."

"Let me think 'bout it." She pauses, slightly shifting. "An answer for an arrow. Fair?"

Debating rather or not to share his prized hunting winning, he nearly became hesitanced when he suddenly pulled out a semi-automatic pistol from his belt, loading a round of ammunition into the gun before stretching outwards for her to take.

Ami gave a nod of approval, a silent show of solidarity before grasping the loaded gun into her hand. I don t know if I want to live, or if I have to, or if it s just a habit.

Nearly scoffing, she leaped down onto the ground, her stance weakening slightly as her fingers drummed against his chest. "Happy?

Daryl faltered for a moment, just a spit second; he flashed her a half smile and their eyes met, again only for just a moment before arching an eyebrow. "Not much or an answer, but... I'll take it."


End file.
